The present invention relates to attachable garments and, more particularly, to flaps of a first garment placed through slots of a second garment.
Clothing is fiber and textile material worn on the body. The wearing of clothing is mostly restricted to human beings and is a feature of nearly all human societies. Clothing performs a range of social and cultural functions, such as individual, occupational and sexual differentiation, and social status. In many societies, norms about clothing reflect standards of modesty, religion, gender, and social status. Clothing may also function as a form of adornment and an expression of personal taste or style. There exists a diverse range of styles in fashion, varying by geography, exposure to modern media, economic conditions, and ranging from expensive to traditional garb. Currently, many users desire to mix and match their clothing to express themselves and to also save money. However, most clothing is restrictive to the ability of mixing and matching. In today's fast paced, ever changing world of fashion, there is a societal need and pressure to keep up with changing fashion and with new “fads”. In all social levels, there is a desire to keep up to pace with the “latest fashion”. However, keeping up with this fast paced world of fashion can present an economic burden for most, as buying a new garment to keep up with every change in fashion can be quite costly.
As can be seen, there is a need for a clothing or apparel for mixing and matching, as well as attaching.